The other OTHER EPILOGUE
by Lexisrush
Summary: Exactly what it says.  What if what happened at the end of FANG wasn't what REALLY happened?


**A/N As of yet I have not been able to convince James P to give Maximum Ride to me for my b-day, he's a stubborn man, but yeah like I said I don't own MR, JP does(that lucky b-tard). So anyway if your reading this, Review or whatever, I still know if you read it and don't review and I'm going to use my imaginary cursing powers on you if you don't at least say hi!(Ask my friend, I do have cursing powers, I told her I'll curse her if she didn't listen to the Barbie girl song on the CD I made for her while driving home, she skipped it and the next week she had bad luck, no internet, her facebook didn't work when she got internet again and then her blog didn't work, she's cursed, so be warned!). And also this is set after FANG, its right after the OTHER EPILOGUE. The first few italic things are the last few words from FANG, so didn't come up with them. Enjoy. **

_I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. Fang was not waiting for me out in the living room. Tomorrow morning, when I woke up, Fang would still be gone. _

The others left me to sulk some more, and I could swear I could hear Gazzy chuckle when everyone left, I didn't pay much attention to it. Fang was really gone, and we would never see him again.

"Gazzy what did you do!" I was so delusional I could swear I heard his voice. I flopped down on the bed and pulled the pillow over my head. He was such an ass, he promised he would never leave, to never break up the flock again.

My life literally fell apart, how could he do this to me, to us?

I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over me, I was still dressed in my party dress, and I didn't care. Scenes from the past few days flashed in my mind, painful memories of what was and what would never be again.

Our whole life's we've spent together, how could being apart be better? I was so used to hearing his calm voice I could swear I heard it every now and then come from down stairs. It couldn't be, he couldn't be down there, I pushed the thoughts from my brain, my messed up brain. It was just wishful thinking, there's no place for that in my life, not now.

After what felt like the whole night and then a piece of the next day I suddenly became aware of a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach, it was hunger, I really need to eat a lot and I haven't eaten since the party.

I pulled myself together and stood up, I barely had any energy to go on. A nice homemade choc chip cookie was all that could save me now, that and kicking Fang repeatedly for ripping out my heart.

I walked past the mirror and caught a glance of myself, I looked like hell. My eyes were puffy and red, my hair still pulled away from my face and my crown of flowers were all smushed up and threatening to fall out, stray strands of hair flew everywhere. Well that's probably what you get for crying all night for a jerk who just keeps on leaving notes and disappearing.

I stalked out of the room, glad to see no one was out there in the hall, I wasn't in the mood for someone thinking I was a vampire zombie or something and them getting a heart attack. I didn't want anyone to see the invincible Max in this condition, but yet again I didn't really care.

I staggered towards the stairs and walked down, I heard the flock's voices come from the TV room, they were probably playing one of Iggy's favourite games (how could they be so happy at a time like this, didn't they grasp the whole Fang being gone forever concept?).

Occasionally I would hear a familiar chuckle join the flock's, but I attributed it to wishful thinking again. He was gone after all.

I decided to go and check up on the flock, just in case.

I peaked around the door and saw Gazzy and Iggy playing away on some car game on the Xbox, Nudge was curled up on the sofa with a magazine (one of those Fang bought her for her Birthday, not so long ago), Angel was sitting with Nudge, nodding occasionally and clicking threw pictures on her new camera. No one looked sad, no one cried or had red puffy eyes.

Just as I was about to leave (he wasn't there after all, I was just going nuts) a head popped into view, a few inches from my face. His soft lips covered mine, I didn't pull away and smack whoever it was. I was dumbfounded, my eyes probably as big as saucers.

"Love you Max, you know that." The person said as he pulled away, I stared at the dark eyes and shaggy dark hair. In the background I saw Gazzy and Iggy exchange high fives and laugh, Nudge shook her head and Angel was apologetic.

"Gazzy discovered he could even copy peoples handwriting now, I was out buying you cookies at that 24 place a few miles away when he pulled the prank on you, we waited for you to come down to tell you." Fang said glaring at Gazzy. "It was all a prank, I didn't leave."

He hugged me as I contemplated my revenge, unable to talk for the moment.

". . . Shades of gray? . . . Goodbye my love? . . . He's been watching soap operas again . . . As if I'll ever say _Dylan_ was right." Fang whispered in my ear as he leaned in to kiss me again.

**Hope you liked my version of THE OTHER EPILOGUE. **

**If you leave reviews don't be mean please but if you do leave reviews help me be better, if it's constructive criticism I'll be happy, I need all the help I can get. Thanx again for reading.**

**[Insert your name here]**_**, what do you think you're doing, **_**MR ficers**_** don't just read and don't even leave reviews**_**, **_**and remember, I'm watching you**_**. (It's from this hilarious South African commercial for a beer, and no, I don't drink, I just watch a lot of TV)**

**So yeah whatever, thanks for reading, this is probably a one-shot if I don't decide to go on with it, I'm working on another fic called Fang's Army, so check it out along with my other fics. **


End file.
